grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
A journalist and television reporter for the town. Early Life Born in Croydon, Emily was brought by two loving parents, one being a vicar and the other a house wife. However seeing that this would not be how her life would go she went into the work force after college in the civil service. Finding it stifling and wanting to unleash her feminist ideals that she had gained from college onto the world she came to Grasmere Valley to work as a journalist and news reader for Madame Neptune's media empire. Shortly after arriving there she met and married Cameron who is a television presenter known for having virtually no charisma whatsoever. She bullies him often about this fact and makes no bones about the leader in the relationship. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Emily and Cameron are listed as residents of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Her feminists' values in full view when Jane Middleton goes round to Ms Izodel house and Emily along with Ms Izodel and Julie try to convince her to dump her housewife role and start running the world. Volume 3 When the new royal baby is born to Kate and William, Devon starts a campaign wanting to name the baby after him. Maher Shalal Hash Baz also started campaign wanted to be named after him. The pair soon end up starting a brawl with each other with their supporters. Emily and Frances Greenbells are called in by Madame Neptune to do the report of what was happening. She reports the news as if Devon is just a hoodlum and as a result of that she also is embroiled in the brawl and the live broadcast has to be cut by Madame Neptune which isn't stopped until Del declares it's circle time. Volume 13 She is seen at the court house trying to interview Ryan Decony when he is accused of murdering his wife Sandra Decony. Elliot Baucham is in the way of Emily and tries to protect him. She is rather timid to ask the questions and have to have her boss Madame Neptune, who is known to be rather controlling telling her what she should do and what questions to ask. Volume 15 She along with Madame Neptune were among those there at the press conference of Adam Roe who revealed the new reality show, Who Wants To Marry Adam Roe? The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 She is with her reporting desk and Carrie Chung reporting on the animals being led out of the Zoo and is traveling with her desk with everyone else as Myles Hyesmith leads the animals to go back into London Zoo by leading the charge, something which all those participating beside Myles don't know is the plan. The plan ends up working just saw Christmas morning arrives and they are their with their cameras as Ryan Carey gives an impromtu Christmas Gospel message and then Jenissa nearly murdered the song of O Holy Night before Prabesh's dog took over and did a much better job! Volume 16 When Judy Grimes, Ben Hilcox, Jenny Marco, Toothless, Missy Patty, Darrick Jones, Malcolm and Rochelle are stranded on a raft after Amanda Hilcox with her revealing Ben is her husband and is pregnant with his child and not her brother as she passed of, the town realise that a plea needs to be made on the news hoping that any information for their whereabouts can be determined. Emily is conducting the appeal via a special news report but Designated Complainer Shirley is there as she is for any news interview where she feels fit to give her complaints on any and every issue. She is warned by Adam Robinson to not do anything to jeopardise their safety as the 8 could be kidnapped. As Emily does the report, Designated Complainer Shirley complains about nearly all of them as Emily mentions their name as she says Judy shouldn't get employee of the month as she was rude to her once, Ben was a sicko and shameful for trying to pass Amanda as his sister, Jenny Marco was worse than the MTV girls, Toothless for not having teeth and ridiculous name, Missy Patty for not making ballet accessible to everyone, Malcolm for having a one word name and be too Christian and Rochelle for having a one word name and being assassin. The only person she didn't complain about was Darrick who when Emily realise what she was doing asked if she was going to make a comment on him, complained to Emily in how she present the news. Emily eventually fed up with Designated Complainer Shirley, ripped into her saying how infuriating she is and that she should be helping to try and get these people back with the plea. Designated Complainer Shirley said they shouldn't bother with them. Emily reminds her they have loved ones who want them back and says if Designated Complainer Shirley went missing no one would miss her as they would love the peace and quiet that had finally come into their life. In the end interview was axed and after the failure of the appeal the matter evaded many in the town's minds. Nearly all however washed back on shore in Largas alive, except for Malcolm who gave his life so the raft could continue.